


从太阳到月亮

by gtlwantstoruletheworld



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtlwantstoruletheworld/pseuds/gtlwantstoruletheworld
Summary: 各种复杂的关系，大家做好心理准备。
Kudos: 10





	从太阳到月亮

从太阳到月亮  
高天亮从苏宁前往小凤凰时并不知道自己会留在那里，他在苏宁只打过几场比赛，表现不理想就蹲了一年，好兄弟左手早已在LPL展露锋芒，成为了“国产中单的排面”，而自己，默默无闻，不过是被按在饮水机旁边的一介替补。  
试训的过程和其他俱乐部差不多，高天亮瘦瘦小小的，站在一群少年之间，瘦弱的身体套着oversize 的外套，他好奇地看着那个金色头发的高瘦的男人，他似乎是小凤凰的一个队员。他也在审视着这群试训的少年。  
“这个怎么样？”  
“或者是这个？”  
男人抿着嘴，为难地看着电脑，最后他指了指高天亮，随后立即离开了。  
“小天是吧，以后你就是fpx 的打野了，请多指教。”  
阳光透过玻璃窗在地上碎了一片，高天亮站在阴影里，不知所措地看着这个经理，他有些惶恐，这种突如其来的好事降临在头上。他甚至不敢相信现在发生的一切，他可以打比赛了。  
他激动地握住经理的手，再三确认合同后签下自己的大名，环顾四周，宽大的会议室已然消缺了阳光，明亮的白炽灯取而代之。也许，这次他不会继续坐在饮水机旁边了，他可以比赛了。  
心理医生是个温柔可爱的小姐姐，带着高天亮认识了fpx基地的大概，介绍了队伍的成员，他发现了一件事情，除了他，没有一个是LPL的新生代，队伍里的四个哥哥都是再LPL征战多年的老将。刘青松林伟翔，金韩泉金泰相，都是曾经在LPL赛场上起起伏伏打了好几年的人了。

他那时都不敢相信，自己加入后，他们几个居然会拿到S9的冠军。

夺冠之后大家都乐疯了，疯狂嗨了一个晚上之后他借着酒劲拉着金韩泉进了自己的房间，反手锁门，这个哥哥也很配合自己做戏，脱光两人衣物之后熟练地掏出避孕套和润滑油开始前戏，世界赛持续了一个多月，这一个多月没人敢把心思放在别的事情上，积压一个月的压力都将会在今晚释放，他早就渴得不行了。  
可是金贡看起来慢吞吞地，好像之前配合地被“拖”进来的不是他一样。  
管他的，能操他就行。  
金贡力气今天出奇的大，在前戏还没搞完的时候已经弄疼高天亮两次了。  
“哥哥，轻点...轻点好不好....”  
高天亮推了推金贡的肩膀，叫他轻点，可是这个韩国哥哥就是装作听不懂的样子，在身上种下一个又一个草莓印。他本来就瘦，金韩泉每一口仿佛都啃在他的骨头上，高天亮觉得自己像被狮子捕食的驯鹿，血肉和骨骼被坚实锋利的牙齿啃碎，然后拆吞入腹。  
“呃！”  
他猛得抓住了金贡的头发，纵使这位韩国上单只有24岁，却有许多白头发，被他这么一抓更明显了。他刚好看得见金贡的头顶，每一根白头发仿佛在诉说着电子竞技的巨幅压力。说来可笑，这个行业最让人稀奇的地方就是每次打完比赛就有一堆人蹦出来对着他们指指点点，挑三拣四，舆论的压力也没有放过他们，只要有什么风吹草动，谣言四起然后各大媒体口诛笔伐要教育现代的电竞少年。  
他们可不是什么任人宰割的羔羊。  
只有实力和成绩，才能让那些只会说三道四的家伙们闭嘴。  
小凤凰做到了。

“金韩泉！”  
他嘶吼着喊出了这句话，生理盐水从面颊滑落，滴在了金贡后背。  
“你是狗吗？神经病啊？这么会咬你他妈怎么不吃了我啊？”  
“扩张早就好了为啥不进来？你是男人吗你。”  
高天亮不知怎么爆发了巨大的力量，反身推倒金贡，骑在他身上。  
“要么操我，要么滚。”  
他摸到金贡下身，细长的手指套弄起来，冠军打野常年征战LPL，早在键盘上磨出了茧子，在粗糙的茧子的按摩下，那玩意儿越来越大。夏季赛常规赛期间高天亮有一次被刘青松逼着BLOW JOB，那一次也顺带学会了给别人打飞机。他不信金贡能抵挡住他的技术。  
高天亮痴迷地抚摸着那个会让他快乐的东西，起身对准了之后，刚想坐下，金贡扶住了他。  
“金贡你到底——”  
他是万万没想到的，这个突如其来的吻。  
记得刚刚进入队伍的时候他还很害羞，是硬币哥带着他一起双排，一起吃饭，教他作为一个打野的控图刷野路线，打龙的意识，让他从一个光有操作和一腔抱负的有志青年，成为了LPL的真正的野王。

他记得自己当初是喜欢硬币哥的，后来怎么和金贡滚到一块？

哦。

他看见了硬币哥和小幽姐在一起的样子。

那是他从没有见过的，幸福的，快乐的样子。

硬币哥和他们在一起的时候也很开心，但是不是这种开心，他看着硬币哥眼里藏不住的笑意越来越浓，那种只有看见自己喜欢的人的时候满心欢喜的表情，又想起了之前自己对硬币哥那个充满爱意的亲吻，罪恶感从心底而生，眼泪也留了下来。

后来他偷偷的跑出去了，一个人在外面的马路边上走着，车辆从身边呼啸而过，沥青马路上湿漉漉的，刚下了雨。夏天大可不用在乎衣服的多少，可是他真的觉得很难过，佩服硬币哥的同时唾弃着自己，又有点怨恨。

以前上学时老师讲过一句非常有名的诗，高天亮当时嗤笑着和同学嘲笑作者的矫情，回想过来现在真的是报应。

君生我未生，我生君已老。

当我遇见你，爱上你时，你已经有了别人，那个人陪你走过来，陪你经历了风风雨雨，我什么都不是，我只是被你挑中的一个路人而已。

后来他去便利店买了三瓶酒，坐在马路边喝着，喝到最后也不知道自己是怎么回去的了，第二天大家也当无事发生一样，该在直播的继续直播，该骂人的继续骂人，阴阳怪气？再正常不过了。

可是金贡吻了他。

为什么要突然吻他，以前做爱从来没有亲吻这一步的，他早就和别人明确的规定过，no kiss， 可是为什么他还是吻了他。

“你今天，很棒。”

金韩泉操着不熟练的中文磕磕绊绊地说着，

“打得，特别好。”

“我，喜欢，你。”

“别哭，好吗。”

他从去年来到fpx，第一次有人对他说喜欢你。  
其他几个向来走肾不走心，反正也是你情我愿的，同一个队还能省下不少麻烦。  
“喜欢吗.....”  
高天亮把金韩泉的头发一圈一圈绕在自己手指头上，  
“那你操我啊。”  
他更加用力地抓着金贡的头发，加深了这个不知道什么意思的吻，金韩泉的舌头轻易地撬开了他的牙齿，攻占了他所有领地。  
他慢慢坐下去，身体被一点点填满，充实的感觉稍微安慰了一下自己，可是高天亮不敢看金贡的眼睛。  
他不知道自己能不能正视对方。  
他对不起自己，也对不起金贡，那次之后他和金泰相默契地把所有事情埋葬在心里，基地里面该怎么样接着怎么样，可是金贡把自己的真心赤裸裸地拨开送给他，他不知道怎么办。  
小孩没谈过恋爱，不知道什么叫看着你就心满意足了就是全世界都美满的意思。  
年轻人分不清肉欲和爱情。  
心灵上的空虚要在肉体上补回来。  
他以为能从肉体上补回来的，但是没有。  
上一次和林伟翔做到神志不清的时候，他失口喊出了硬币哥的名字。不过林伟翔也完美地履行了炮友的职责，床上说的话从来不会张扬出去。  
金贡知道他喜欢的是硬币哥吗？  
高天亮被金贡搂在怀里，一下又一下的抚摸着后背。他很瘦，只要相互拥抱就能摸到后背的蝴蝶骨，那是刘青松最着迷的地方。现在看来，金贡似乎不太满意他的身材，在后背上捏了几把。  
“哥哥....咱们今天夺冠，不谈这么严肃的问题行不，春宵一刻值千金啊，我都硬了都。”  
他调笑着捉住金贡的手，放在自己的*上。  
“哥哥，你摸一摸，让我舒服一点好不好...我这里难受...”  
“嗯。”  
后面一切恢复了正轨，当双人进入了贤者时间的时候，躺在床上，高天亮很想来一根烟，他不会抽，但是他觉得来一根烟很应景。  
“小天。”  
金贡的手从被子下摸过来，牵住了他。  
“我本来想着，如果，四强因为我，输了。我就退役。”  
“但是，我们赢了，还拿到了冠军。”  
“我觉得，我该争取一下。”  
“哪怕失败了，也没有关系。”  
高天亮感觉自己的手被包裹在温暖的手掌里。  
一直以来，他都忽视了很多事情的细节。  
他明明像个傻逼一样在马路边买醉，是谁追了出来带他回去的？  
他时常不服气战马的管教，总是在复盘时产生矛盾，但是后来因为金贡的主动背锅让他放下身段直视自己大失误。  
这个男人是凤凰的盾。  
也是这个世界上最强的盾。在S9四强赛中击破了世界上最强的矛。  
这是所有人的战场，为什么有的人在战场上可以披荆斩棘，是因为有人甘愿为他们而成为背景。  
他不是没见过老将泪洒战场，他也没错过新兵横空出世，可那些都不是他，他只是个旁观人，他从来都不是故事里的主角。  
可是现在有个人突然和他说，你是主角，你真的很棒，很厉害。  
我喜欢你。  
他有些害羞，内心有些兴奋，更多的是欢呼跃雀，小孩子有个梦想，他想成为那个捧着冠军奖杯回来的英雄。  
他做到了，他是LPL的英雄。  
高天亮才19岁，这在职业选手中是很年轻的存在，但是其他人不一样，金贡更不一样。  
他24岁了。  
老将早已在无数失败中磨去了锋芒，但是内心仍然存着一口气，那是所有职业选手对冠军的渴望，那是所有战士奋斗的理由。S9的冠军是上天奖励他的坚持而送给他的礼物。  
我们的过去早晚会被埋葬在时间长河之中，但是我们的未来会是一片光明。  
凤凰涅槃，浴火重生。  
少年英雄在巴黎的夜空下与老将军相拥入眠。


End file.
